


Are you seeing this? (ST:AOS)

by liz_fic



Series: Are you seeing this? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: Kirk, McCoy and Spock come across a slayer fight.





	Are you seeing this? (ST:AOS)

“Spock, are you seeing this?” 

A young woman was fighting—with a sword—some sort of alien species. The ridges looked almost Klingon, but not quite.

“I am Captain, but it is most illogical. Klingons were not in this region before the change.”

“It’s only illogical if you didn’t grow up over a Hellmouth and work part-time in the morgue during med school.”

“Bones?” 

The fighting came closer. The girl had the alien pounded pretty far down, but it wasn’t giving up yet.

Bones took a breath and started with, “the world is older than you know.” 

Jim was pulled into the fringe of the fight. The alien grabbed his shirt before he could stun it.

“Earth is approximately 4.543 billion years old with a margin of error of plus or minus 100 million years.” Spock stood at parade rest.

Bones wiped a hand down his face. “Okay, I’ll give you that, but there were beings on this planet before humans took over.”

Spock was not impressed. “There have been several hominid species before Homo Sapiens—“

“Dammit, Spock.” Bones clenched his fists instead of throwing a punch.

“You know this to be true, Dr. McCoy.” Spock crossed his arms over his chest and turned back to the fight—it was over.

“Spock.” 

“Yes, Captain.”

“Let Bones speak.” Jim was winded which caused the doctor’s head to snap up and he focused on Kirk.

“Is your shirt ripped?” McCoy pulled out his tricorder. “Jim.”

Jim slapped away McCoy’s hands. “I’m fine.”

The girl came forward. “Friends of yours, Doc?”

“Hi, Joanna.”


End file.
